Noro
Noro (ノロ, Noro) is a direct subordinate of the One-Eyed King and one of Aogiri Tree's leaders. Appearance Noro is a bulky man with black hair (red in the anime) tied up in a ponytail; characteristically, he wears a white mask featuring a huge mouth and tiny slits for nostrils. His finger nails are black, much like those of Kaneki. Personality Because he stays silent all the time, it is unknown what he is thinking. An intimidating giant in eerie silence, he seems to communicate only through actions, not words. He also carried around a clock when being fought by Gourmet, Yomo, and Uta. Tsukiyama speculated that he is under a curfew much like a child. Also, despite being stabbed and cut Noro never displayed any signs of pain or struggling with it at all and merely healed from it without any problem. From the perspective of an average ghoul, he eats an absurd amount of meat. Plot Aogiri Arc Noro attended the meeting where Kaneki was brought before Tatara. At the end of the meeting, Tatara left the Aogiri hideout's affairs to Noro. Tatara predicted that the doves would come soon and ordered Noro to follow their plan. Then, Tatara left with Eto to meet comrades that were waiting for them. At the beginning of CCG's attack on the Aogiri hideout, Noro was waiting until his clock showed 12:00 midnight. He then started to act. After the fight between Ayato Kirishima and Kaneki, Noro came to pick up "the half-killed" Ayato. He clashed with Renji Yomo, Shuu Tsukiyama and Uta, displaying his absurd regeneration ability. When the alarm of his clock ringed at 2:00 am, he casually picked up Ayato and left. Afterwards, he went to the roof to pick up Yamori. He left without fighting Juuzou Suzuya after he had realized that Yamori was dead. Anteiku Raid He appears alongside Tatara on the streets when they confront Amon, Takizawa and a couple of other CCG investigators. Using his ghoul abilities, one of Noro's kagune takes a bite of Takizawa's arm. In the √ A anime Noro also encounters Hide and is later shown to have inflicted a lethal injury to him. Power and Abilities Noro has displayed unusually strong regeneration, being able to heal even when his head and arms were cut off by Yomo and Tsukiyama, along with a stomach wound inflicted by Uta. He has a very thick kagune with mouth and razor sharp teeth. It appears that he can consume food through them. Noro also possesses an insanely high pain tolerance, durability, stamina, and endurance, even by Ghoul standards, as evidenced by the fact that there was no response at all, when impaled from back to front by Uta, and having his head kicked off. Noro can easily take on three ghouls at same time without effort, such as Shuu Tsukiyama, Uta, and Yomo, due to being one of the direct subordinates of the One-Eyed King, and being one of the highest ranked leaders of Aogiri Tree. Norokagune.png|Noro's Kagune. Noro healing himself.png|Noro's Extraordinary Regeneration. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghoul Category:Aogiri Members